the new duel acadamy
by nicklasmomo
Summary: in chapter 2 i mean that jeremy started
1. Chapter 2

5 years after judai battle´d yugi.

Chapter 1= welcome to the new duel acadamy

it was morning the helicopters landet on a small island wiht a large acadamy in the middle. jeremy D. Huston.  
a new boy but not new at dueling. " guys listen up " a 23 years old man said " im cheren and im am the boss around here ".  
cheren took all the kids to the acadamy. there walked in and half an hour. " we are there " cheren said. a big building  
wiht 3 collors on the top and BLUE. " now everyone plz check ur ticket there are written where ur gonna life "  
cheren said. jeremy checked his ticket. " Slifer red " jeremy said loudly. " now im going to show all of ur students  
way to ur dorms " cheren said. at last all the students have got into there dorms. jeremy found his room. he walked in.  
" hey newbie " a boy said " my name is Jeff L. Roroana. but u can just call me jeff " he said. " hi jeff my name  
is Jeremy D. Huston " jeremy said. a girl came in. " hi jeff " she said. she looked at jeremy for a second and said  
" whoes that guy ". " my name is jeremy D. Huston i just came here today ". " ohhh so thats are new roommade " she said.  
" my name is Bianca P. Vian ". " lets test if u can duel " jeff said. " is this a challenge " jeremy said. " yes it is "  
" okay bring it on "


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2= the duel starts ( part 1 out of 3 )

" duel " there both said. " my draw " jeff said " im going to summon LITTLE HERO ALEMECK in def mode. " ALEMECK 1200 atk 2300 def. " and then i use  
the spell card LITLLE HERO CALL. it does that i can speciel summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck and i choose LITTLE HERO  
ELECTRO in atk mode. " ELECTRO 1600 atk 500 def. " and then i going to end my turn wiht placing 2 face-downs " jeremy said.  
" its finaly my turn " jeff said " i draw. " im going too use the spell card POT OF GREED. i can draw to cards from my deck. "  
" and then i going to use the spell card DISCARD AND SUMMON. it does that i discard 1 card from my hand and then i can normal summon  
a level 5 or higher monster. " and i choose RED EYS BLACK DRAGON in atk mode. " RED EYS 2400 atk 2000 def. " now RED EYS atk  
ELECTRO. " FINAL BLACK ROAD " jeremy 3200 life points " hehehe " lought jeremy " what are u laghting of " jeff said  
" when ever ELECTRO is send to the grave i can add 1 POLYMERIZATION from my deck " jeremy said. " i end my turn  
wiht one face-down " jeff said " i draw " im going to use the spell card LITTLE HERO FINDER its does that i can¨  
take 1 LITTLE HERO from my deck and i choose LITTLE HERO CLAY TANK and then i use the spell card POLYMERIZATION  
to fuse CLAY TANK AND ALEMECK to create

to be cuntined


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3= the duel is still on( part 2 out of 3 )

" to create. " jeremy said " BIG HERO MUD TANK MAN " jeremy said. MUD TANK 2500 atk 2000 def " now  
MUD TANK atk RED EYS. " MUD BALL BLAST " jeremy said. jeff 3900 life points. " and MUD TANK have a speciel eff when he  
destrois a monster i can shuffle 2 cards from my grave to the deck and then i can draw 1 card. " and i choose LITTLE HERO  
ELECTRO and LITTLE HERO CALL. " " and i end my turn " jeremy said. " my turn again. hmmmm i going to use my face down  
the spell card MONSTER REBORN. this card does that i can speciel summon a monster from each grave and i choose my  
JING JING LONG " JING JING 2500 atk 3000 def " and then i going to summon D.D. TRAINER in atk mode " D.D. TRAINER atk 100  
def 2000. " now JING JING atk MUD TANK " " SHADOW PSYCIC " " MUD BALL BLAST " " now D.D. TRAINER atk him derecly "  
" posiones bite " jeremy 3100 life points " and i end my turn " jeff said " i draw " jeremy said " i going to summon  
LITTLE HERO MINI FLASH in atk mode. " MINI FLASH 1000 atk 1000 def. " and i going to use the spell card LITTLE HERO CALL  
and im going choose LITTLE HERO MINI VOLCANO in atk mode " MINI VOLCANO 1300 atk 1300 def. " and now i going to use MINI  
FLASH eff when ever i have another MINI monster on my field i can summon 1 MINI monster from my deck and i choose  
LITTLE HERO MINI OCEAN in atk mode " MINI OCEAN 1200 atk 1200 def " and then i use my POLYMERIZATION and fuse togther  
MINI FLASH, MINI VOLCANO and MINI OCEAN to create. GIANT HERO AMARA in atk mode " AMARA 3000 atk 3000 def.

to be cuntined


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4= the duel is over and a new duel begins ( part 3 out of 3 )

" to create. GIANT HERO AMARA in atk mode " AMARA 3000 atk 3000 def. and now AMARA activate ur eff. its gain 500 atk from each LITTLE/BIG/GIANT HERO in my grave  
and since i have my MUDTANK and ALEMECK and CLAY TANK in my grave its gain 1000 more." jeremy said " this is bad " jeff said " now atk  
D.D. TRAINER " " HOT FAST OCEAN BOMB " jeff 0000 life points " that was a good match " jeremy said " u can get rematch  
any time u want to " jeremy said " thats a deal jeff said. " u there newbie battle mee " a voice said. a girl aperead. " hi my  
name is Dawn K. Lotus. and i challenge u to a duel right now and right here what do u say " " i never say no to a  
challenge... but im tired soo what about tomorrow deal " jeremy said " sure deal "  
the next day. " are u ready to lose " dawn said " duel " they both said


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5= Dawn the lotus flower

" i start " sayd jeremy " im going to use the spell card LITTLE HERO CALL it does that i can speciel summon 1 LITTLE HERO from my  
deck. and i choose LITTLE HERO MINI FLASH in atk mode " MINI FLASH 1000 atk 1000 def " and then i summon LITTLE HERO  
ELECTRO in atk mode " ELECTRO 1600 atk 500 def. " and then i use the spell card MINI EVOLUTION which does that i can send  
one LITTLE HERO MINI monster from my field to the grave and then i can summon that monster there was written on the card.  
and now tribute MINI FLASH to create LITTLE HERO FLASH in atk mode. " FLASH 1500 atk 1500 def " and then i placing 2  
face-downs and end my turn " sayd jeremy " then its my move " sayd dawn " i draw. im going to use the spell card LOTUS  
HERO SUMMON. i can discard one card from my hand and then i can summon 1 LOTUS HERO from my deck and i choose LOTUS HERO  
TEA BUSH in atk mod " TEA BUSH 1800 atk 900 atk. " now TEA BUSH atk FLASH " " not soo fast i going to reveal my trap card  
LITTLE NEGATE ATK. it does when u atk i can negate it and take 1 LITTLE HERO or LITTLE HERO MINI and i choose LITTLE HERO  
CLAY TANK. " sayd jeremy " okay i end my turn. " sayd dawn " my draw. i going to summon LITTLE HERO MINI VOLCANO in atk mode."  
MINI VOLCANO 1300 atk 1300 def. " and then use the eff of VOLCANO. it does if i have a MINI monster in my grave i can speciel  
summon it and i summon LITTLE HERO MINI FLASH. " MINI FLASH 1000 atk 1000 def. " and then i use the eff of my MINI FLASH it does i can  
summon one MINI monster from my deck and i choose. LITTLE HERO MINI FOREST in atk mode " MINI FOREST 1100 atk 1100 def  
and then i use its eff i can target 1 card in my deck and an it to my hand and i choose POLYMERIZATION. and then i use  
my POLYMERIZATION and fuse togehter LITTLE HERO FLASH and LITTLE HERO CLAY TANK to create BIG SHINING HERO GOLD CLAY."  
SHINING GOLD CLAY 2400 atk 3200 def. " and now SHINING GOLD CLAY atk LOTUS HERO TEA BUSH. " " SHINING CLAY " dawns life points 3300.  
" now every one atk her derecly " sayd jeremy. 0000 life points. " that was a short game... but good duel " jeremy said and then walked away.


End file.
